The Predaliens Son
by Elite Of The DarkMoon
Summary: A Female Predalien finds a little boy crying in an abandoned house.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elite: Why are you writing another story about Erin when you could be up dating my story?**_

_**Author: Because he is more awesomer than you.**_

_**Elite: But why in my universe?**_

_**Author: Because I can. * Shoots Elite with a rocket launcher. ***_

_**Elite: Ouch that hurt! **_

_**Author: Here have a senzu bean. *Throws a senzu bean at Elite's face***_

_**Elite: No, just no. **_

_**All O.C.s at once: No more Dragon Ball Z Abridged for you!**_

_**Author: *rolls eyes* fine. Please Read and Review. I also own nothing other than my characters. **_

_**The Predalien's Son.**_

Aliy's P.O.V.

Hmm? what is this. I think before entering a human made room. I hear something crying and began to approach the area where the sound was coming from when I realized it was a tiny human, but why was it alone? Every time I have seen humans that small they were never alone. Curiosity overwhelms me and I approach the human child. When I am just five feet away from it's crying form it turns towards me and says " Don't hurt me." Wanting to calm it I reach out with my mind and began to talk telepathically with the human. ' Hush little human, I won't hurt you.' The human eyes widen in surprise when it hears my voice. 'What is the matter little human why are you alone?' I asked through the telepathic connection. " Something took my family and I am all alone." I began to feel something like an ache in my chest. ' Little one would you like me to stay with you?' The little human stops crying and his eyes instantly light up with pure happiness. " Yes!" he said beyond excited not to be alone anymore. ' Little one do you have a name?' I asked through the connection. The human nodded and said " My name is Erin. What is yours?" ' My name is Aliy, and I am a predalien.' I responded through the connection. "Aliy I am tired." Erin said before passing out in my lap. I smiled what a cute child. I use to think that all humans were terrified of my kind because of our appearance but this child has changed my mind. I picked up Erin and carried him to my cave where I had furs to keep him warm. While I was walking to my cave a normal xeno came out of the trees and stopped me in my tracks. ' What are you doing with that human predalien?' It hissed. I replied ' He is mine now back down drone!' ' Fine, but the queen will hear of this predalien.' It hissed before returning to the trees. That is going to be troublesome I thought before entering my cave. I covered Erin in furs and curled around him. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Erin's P.O.V.

What is this warmth around me I thought as I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw the lightish gray skin of Aliy around me. I looked around and saw that I was in a cave. I nudged Aliy to wake her up. ' What is it Erin?' She said sleepily through the connection. " Aliy where are we?" I asked. ' We are in my cave I brought you here last night after you fell asleep.' She said in a caring voice. " Aliy could I get up please." I said ' Sure little one.' was her response. I looked around the cave again and saw the outline of something by the entrance. "Aliy what's that by the entrance?" I ask confused by what I am seeing. ' That Erin is one of my sisters. Don't worry she won't hurt you she's just curious.' Aliy responded. ' Predalien is this the human that the drone spoke of?' Aliys sister asked. ' Yes sister.' was Aliy's response. ' Predalien the queen wishes to speak with both of you.' Aliys sister said and left after her task was completed. " Aliy who is the queen?" I ask still confused. ' She is my mother.' Aliy responded. ' Erin come with me we are going to meet the queen.' Aliy said as she got up from the pile of furs. "Okay." was my response.

_**Author: I hate making Cliffhangers but I've been up all night so here's Erin's life in the AvP universe.**_

_**Erin: I miss Samantha.**_

_**Author: So do I her perspective is easier for me to write. **_

_**Elite: *Crashes through the wall.* um you guys I think I might of startled a witch.**_

_**Samantha: * Growls madly at Elite and The Author.* Hahaha very funny Elite.**_

_**Erin: What's going on?**_

_**All: Nothing nothing at all**_

_**Author: SENZU BEAN!**_

**_All: Again with the DBZA reference! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Elite spilled soda on my keyboard so I'm working at school so that is going to slow me down a bit.

**Elite:** I did nothing. It was all your fault!

**Aliy:** Would you two Be quiet Erin is trying to sleep.

**Samantha: **I agree with the predalien Erin needs his sleep now shut up before you startle him.

**Author:** I don't own anything but my and some cheese.

**Chapter 2 An audience with the queen and On the run.**

Aliy's Pov.

I picked up Erin and carried him through the forest towards the hive. " Aliy what's that?" Erin says pointing at the entrance to the hive. ' That little one is the hive where the queen lives.' When we reach the entrance my hive sisters' minds reach towards mine and Erin's. ' Predalien is this little human the drone was talking about?' They say in unison. ' Yes he is.' I replied. ' Hello little one it is nice to finally meet you, my name is Alice what's your name?' Alice said to a shy Erin. " My name is Erin, it's nice to meet you Alice." Erin said in the most innocent voice ever that it would make you love him instantly. ( Which is what happened with Alice and the other sisters.) ' Children bring Aliy and the human to me I must decide their fate.' The queen bellowed through the hive mind. ' Follow us to the queen.' My sisters said. I held Erin tighter and began to walk forward through the hive to the queens chamber which was at the heart of the hive.

Five minutes later.

I walked into the queens chamber still holding onto Erin. ' Welcome little one.' The queen said to Erin. Erin turned his head to the queen and said " Hello, are you the queen." The queen laughed and said ' Yes I am. What is your name little one?' "My name is Erin." Erin said simply and reached his hand out to the queen.

Elite Predator's Pov on a clanship orbiting the planet.

"Elder the kiande amedha and the u'darahje have taken a omman pup into the hive. Should we postpone the chiva?" I said. " h'ko we will send in the unblooded for their chiva, and a sain'ja to rescue the pup." Said the Elder as he walked to the door to brief the others. dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide Nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de. (The fight that begun would not end until the end.) I said before heading to the council room.

One hour later Aliy's Pov.

'Predalien Aliy get little Erin to safety, the hunters are here.' The queen shouted at me. As I was waking up from falling asleep after the queen said that no one in the hive could hurt Erin. I picked up Erin and ran to the secret exit in the back of the hive. " Aliy where are we going?" Erin asked after he woke up in my arms and saw that we were running. ' We are leaving the hive because the hunters from the stars are attacking.' I said to him as I ran. " Who are the hunters from the stars?" he asked me. ' They are thieves and murders that only live for the thrill of the hunt.' I responded. " Aliy do they wear masks?" he asked. 'Yes. why do you ask?' I responded and asked on the same breath. " Because there is on in front of us." he said as he pointed directly at the sain'ja that was entering the hive. ' Erin hide and don't come out until I tell you to.' I told him before disappearing into the shadows. 'Aliy I am here to help you.' Alice said as I pounced on top of the sain'ja.

Several minutes of fighting later. Erin's Pov.

'Erin come out of hiding the fight is over.' I heard Aliy and Alice say. I slowly got up and ran to Aliy and hugged her. She must of saw my tears because she said ' Don't cry little one the hunters can't hurt us now.' 'Aliy we must go now.' Alice said in a panicked voice. " What is wrong Alice?" I asked ' The queen told us to run. She said that the hive has been over ran with hunters.' Alice responded. " Aliy is this your blood?" I asked as I saw green stuff burning through my clothes. ' Erin take your jacket off my blood will hurt you if it touches your skin.' Aliy says before Alice rips of my jacket and tosses it away. There is still a pool of blood in my hand but it's not hurting me. " Aliy look." I say as I show her my hand. Both Aliy and Alice are shocked by this discovery. Alice recovers first and picks me up saying ' Aliy the hunters have set their explosives we must run!' Aliy just nods as Alice begins to run as fast as she can, but Aliy catches up in a matter of seconds. We make it out of the hive just as I hear a boom. ' Hold on tight little one.' Alice says as she jumps into a lake that is behind the hive. Just as we surface my vision turns to black and I hear Aliy scream something.

**Author: Yes I finally finished Chapter 2! Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? **

**Elite: *raises hand* **

**Author: *Sighs* I am not taking suggestion from you on this story Elite. **

**Erin: I hope you liked this chapter everyone that reads it. Please review with Ideas for this story it will help out the Author a lot.**

**Author: And now for a word from our special guests.**

**Goku: Krillin, can i get a senzu bean buddy.**

**Krillin: SENZU BEAN! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Weyland Industries.**

**Author: Erin, Aliy, and Alice get over here.**

**Alice: It was the Predalien's fault she startled the witch.**

**Aliy: You were the one scaring Erin.**

**Samantha: *Growls at both Alice and Aliy.* Would you both shut up I just put Erin to sleep.**

**Elite: Oh no not another supernatural cat fight. Krillin we are going to need senzu beans after this story.**

**Author: Excuse me while I hide in my panic room while I type this. * Grabs his laptop and runs to the panic room with Elite, Krillin and Jason right behind him.***

**Sarah: Chickens.**

**Raven: Could you pass the popcorn this is going to get interesting.**

**Sarah: *Passes Raven a bucket of popcorn.* Sure.**

**Aliy, Alice and Samantha: * Slowly circling each other.***

**Samantha: I'm going to rip your throat out.**

**Aliy: Can't we just settle this like sane rational people.**

**Alice and Samantha: No!**

**Erin: *Walks into the room* Whats going on.**

**Raven: A fight. Want some popcorn? **

**Erin: *Pulls over a chair.* Sure.**

**Back to the Author, Elite, Krillin and Jason.**

**Author: Please read and review.**

**Krillin: Thanks to anyone that helped.**

Erin's Pov.

"What is going on?" I asked as I woke up to bright white lights in a bright white room. " You are in a lab facility for Weyland industries." A voice said from a speaker on the ceiling. " Who are you?" I asked hoping for a response. " My name is Patricia and I am your mother Erin." The voice said as a door opened revealing a tall woman with shoulder length black hair, fair skin, green eyes, and a xenomorph tail. I tried to get up but I froze as my memories came back fully. My mother was the result of an accident that happened when my older sister Maddie ( Raven.) and my older brother Ralph ( Elite.) ran away after being turned into predalien's sort of like Aliy and my mother got injected with some xenomorph d.n.a during the escape and ended up with a tail and a way to access the hive mind of the xenomorphs. and four years after the escape I was born. I wasn't fully normal my eye color was xeno blood green and my hair was black but I didn't have a tail like my mother so I could pass for a normal child. Six years later I ran away because I was tired of being treated like a freak. I ran towards a place that seemed familiar but as I reached the place I tripped and banged my head against a brick wall. As the memories settled I looked over at my mom. After a moment I got up and cried " Mommy." as I ran into her arms. She picked me up and hugged me. She then whispered into my ear " I missed you too my little Erin."

Patricia's Pov

After weeks of searching I finally found my little boy. He ran away thinking he was a freak because my oh so brilliant husband decided to open his big mouth and say his eyes were the eyes of a killer if he ever upsets my little boy again it will be the last thing he ever does. " Come on Erin let me take you to your room." I said as I put down Erin. " Okay." he said as he began walking behind me. After about a minute of walking Erin asked the question I was dreading " Mommy where are big sister Aliy and big sister Alice?" I had to think fast not wanting him to know that before we found him a predalien and a warrior xeno engaged a gravely injured yautja in combat and they both died. ( Or so she thinks.) " We didn't find anyone near you Erin you were alone on the beach of South lake." I lied. He looks worried, he must be worried about the predalien and the xenomorph that were protecting him. " It's okay Erin I assure you that we will do everything to find them and thank them for protecting you." I said lying again. " Thank you mommy." He said as I opened the door to his room which is right across the hall from mine. " Is this my room mommy?" he asked unsure of his memories. I nodded my head and said "Yes it is." He then ran and jumped on top of the bed and began to bounce on top of it. Oh bother I am going to have to make his bed again.

**Author: Thank you for reading. How do you like Elite and Raven's real names.**

**Elite: I hate my real name. **

**Author: I wasn't asking you idiot.**

**Sarah: * Laughing at Elite* **

**Elite: Stop laughing at me.**

**Sarah: Okay * Starts pointing and Laughing***

**Author: Please Review and Laugh at Elite. **


End file.
